Souls of the damned
by redeyesofhell
Summary: Death tries to find the Kishin's weakness so the group heads to the beginning which is...SENGOKU JAPAN. LizKidPatty SoulTsu InuSan BlairxAsura Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Souls of the damned

Kid Patty and Liz were summoned to the Death room. As they were walking Liz asked Kid, "What do you think we got called for?" "Probably another mission," Kid replied hiding the nervousness he knew Liz and Patty could sense through their link. "Well lets go I wanna see the pretty guillotines again!" Patty shouted grabbing Kid and Liz's hands and pulling them towards said room. As they arrived Kid was surprised to see his father acting so...unusual, he was facing the mirror with a blank expression on his mask. When they approached Liz immediately noticed the mirror had the Sengoku era of Japan on it. "Stein was researching the Kishins to find ways to weaken them so that it takes less force and manpower to slay them, when we came across this..." The Grimm reaper said gesturing towards the mirror, which had strange creatures attack, killing and feasting on humans. "During the Sengoku era Japan faced a problem similar to Kishins they were monsters called demons that feasted on humans and lived near as long as Shinigami themselves." Lord Death explained Kid's eyebrows shot up, "Humans in Japan had to deal with that and Demons are all dead with Humans prospering" he thought in amazement "Well Stein and I pondered this we decided to try sending Blackstar Tsubaki Soul and Maka with you to gather a few demon soul and discover what ended their lives." Shinigami-sama continued, "How are we going to go into the past, let alone travel through it."Liz questioned "Through Kid's power of course" Lord Death chirped seeing our look of confusion he continued "Kid's going to pass through the mirror with Maka and Blackstar grabbing him, Liz Patty Soul and Tsubaki will be in their weapon forms to make it easier." Liz raised her hand "Um Lord Death...Kid's not a full Shinigami yet he can't pass through mirrors." She explained "Kid will temporary take over as death to get my powers."Death said


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"In ancient times as a test of sorts the current Shinigami would temporarily pass his/her powers to their heir I was planning to try this method, but up until now I had no clue when or where you would be tested you will act as temporary leader of you and your friends during the mission understood? Shinigami-sama told Kid. "Why did you tell us before the others got here?" Liz questioned "Kid is the leader so naturally he will be debriefed on everything and he will distinguish what to disclose to his group." Lord Death answered "So Kid's Shinigami so what do we call you and him?" Patty questioned confused "I am still Shinigami, but temporary Kid is no longer Death the Kid, but Lord Death" He said "Whether he wants to be called this is his choice, Kid" Shinigami-sama asked Kid "If I'm going to be Lord Death then I suppose I should be called so." Kid answered All of a sudden the door slammed open and Black Star came in screaming "Your God has arrived!" Tsubaki came running in bowing in apology while scolding Black Star. "Yo What do ya need" Soul said coming in slouched over as always, When the group came in Shinigami-sama nudged Kid. Kid cleared his throat and spoke, "As you all know I am going to become the new Lord Death soon, so Father has decided a test is in order, I am temporarily becoming a fully fledged Grim Reaper in order to complete this mission." He paused in order to let this set in. As expected Soul and Black Star started screaming questions with Maka quickly getting annoyed a Maka-chop was in order. Kid started again "Father decided we will be sent to Sengoku Jidai era of Japan to research these 'demons' link with Kishins and find out why 'demons' are no longer a problem for Japan to see if there truly is a connection between Kishins and Demons." Shinigami-sama decided to step in, "The ritual will take place in 3 days and you will leave in a week pack lightly but effectively as you will be staying for an undetermined amount of time," He said "Why 3 days Father?"Kid asked "We need to prepare you because if we start now there is a almost indefinite chance you will perish." He responded earning horror-stricken faces from everyone. Kid simply blinked and said "I'm ready to train" Shinigami-sama's mask curved into a smile apparently this is what he hoped he would say. "Everyone besides Kid I want you to leave and prepare for the mission." the death god said Stein cut in "That also includes research on the Sengoku era and the Japanese formal language spoken in that time." causing groans from everyone. Once everyone cleared away Shinigami-sama turned gesturing towards Kid to follow. "In the Sengoku era they fought in armor and Kimonos, you will not wear armor of course, but you have to wear a Kimono and since you have no training fighting in such clothing it is best to practice immediately." He said gesturing to a folded Kimono and Hakama set folded on the table in the middle of the room."You can still wear your suit, but to gather information it is best to blend in." Kid nodded taking the black kimono set and heading toward a dressing room. When he came back he was fully dressed with a Black kimono with Shinigami-sama's skull emblazed symmetrically on the breast of the garments with a white undershirt and black hakamas and Tabi socks and sandals. He tried walking forward, but stumbled on the baggy hakama stumbling and nearly tripping had his Father not caught him. "Guess you need more practice than I thought" the father said laughing at his son's red face.

"This training is going to be horrible!"the embarrassed heir thought sullen. "Okie Dokey for starters I want you to walk perfectly normal in that outfit." Shinigami-sama said laughing deeply. It took a little effort but after about an hour Kid was walking normally in the unfamiliar attire. "Now remember when you fought Asura, and you managed to call all three lines of Sanzu?" the reaper asked his son, he clapped his hands hearing his son's conformation 'Well try to remember what you were feeling and try to trigger them to activate."

**Due to it being a pain to write an entire week I'm skipping over to shortly before their departure.**

Death the Kid walked perfectly in his Kimono patiently waiting for his group to arrive. After a wait of 20 minutes the door slammed open revealing Black Star with his foot outstretched, mouth preparing to scream his next sentence. Kid decided to step in, "Is everyone ready?" he questioned before staring at their normal attire except for Tsubaki who had the grace to change for the mission into a travel kimono. "First I want everyone to change into **Kimonos**," putting special emphasis on Kimono. After a blush from the girls and bickering everyone was dressed and ready to go. "So Ki-Lord Death are we going yet?" asked Maka stumbling over Lord Death's new title. The temporary Reaper nodded slipping the cloak and mask over his kimono. On cue the weapons shifted their forms and fell into their technician's waiting hands. Black Star and Maka were silent as they clasped Lord Death's shoulder giving him a moment to gather his bearings and enter Sengoku Jidai. **(Due to inconvenience Shinigami-sama Liz and Patty as well as when he is indirectly referenced he will be called Death the Kid, Kid, Kiddo, etc)** Kid stepped into the mirror watching as the solid form turned water-like. Black Star and Maka as well as the weapons felt a pull, but kept their souls focused on Kid. They fell in and watched as the world swiftly changed from Death City to Feudal Japan.

**(I'm showing Inu-Taisi Pov now)**

Sango heard a crash in the distance and she tightened her grip on her hirakotsu preparing to hear a scream. Inuyasha stopped causing Kagome to crash into his back. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" she asked concerned, "I smell something funny," he said simply. Noise forgotten they looked at him confused it seemed so trivial for that to mention. "Yeah things smell everything has a scent I'd be more concerned if you couldn't smell anything" Shippo said using this to make Inuyasha look like an idiot. "Moron I mean one doesn't smell human," Inuyasha said temper rising. "Don't call me an idiot" Shippo said running to Kagome and wiping fake tears on her blouse. "Inuyasha" Kagome warned drawing out his name. "SIT" causing Inuyasha to slam into the ground.

**(End POV)**

Kid heard a thud in the distance unlike with Inu-tashi he decided to investigate. "I heard something if you even think you hear 2 gunshots don't hesitate come find me I'll send a signal flare using Liz and Patty once I get a hundred kilometers away," Kid explained, On instinct Liz and Patty transformed and landed perfectly in their technition's hands, he in turn placed them strapped to his waist via obi hidden by his cloak. He summoned Beelzebub "Do not move unless necessary stay hidden I don't want you guys hurt or in trouble the mission is an information and retrieval you can't do either with a reputation." he said "Why do we do nothing while you get the action." Black Star protested with a yell. "Quiet, you're slower than Beelzebub and louder" Kidd retorted glaring at Soul and Black Star who whistled innocently in response. The reaper flew up shroud covering Beelzebub purposely. He flew toward the direction. A mere 15 minutes passed until Kidd heard a human scream. "Liz, Patty" he ordered shaking them into awareness. He unsheathed them and pulled the trigger on the unsuspecting demon about to feast on a small child and feline. The feline was the size of a saber-toothed tiger and shares in appearance aside from an extra tail, a diamond, and strange but symmetrical fur colouring. The child was small and had strange feet, eyes, and a bushy tail. Both stood trying to look unafraid, but Kidd could sense the fear in their souls. He smiled, the mask curving to match trying to ease their fear.

**Shippo's POV**

That thing in the mask wasn't human nor demon, but he was strong, strong enough to kill Kirara and I quickly no doubt. So he did what every strong mature demon child did in this situation, he screamed.

**End Pov**

Inu-tashi and the Shibusen students an hearing the scream. The students lining behind Kidd, the others in front of the fox and feline demons. Black Star glared "Why did you scream kid." looking at the kid to assure others of the recipient to his rude remark. Shippo pointed at Death the Kidd or Lord Death as the mission dubbed him as. Maka walked and knelt by the frightened child, "You were frightened of his appearance not his personality?" She asked to which Shippo nodded scared. Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga and pointing at him in a attempt to threaten him. Lord Death spoke "Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty stand down and untransform," He ordered calmly trying to diffuse the tension. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes "Who the hell ya talking to prick!" He retorted, All of a sudden their weapons glowed and transformed to humans! Patty chirped " 'Course he was talking to us, can't your sword transform too?" Maka looked at everyone's tense face and said "We should all introduce ourselves," The one in the cloak nodded and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Lord Death," Black Star shouted, "So what he's god of Death well I'm going to surpass God! Because I'm the almighty Black Star!" Soul simply said "Soul Eater" while Tsubaki did a small bow and introduced herself while apologizing for Black Star's outburst. Then the rest followed suit. Inuyasha looked at Kidd and said "Ain't 'cha hot in that damn cloak I'm burning up just looking at you," The masked curved into a smile, causing Inuyasha to shiver "How the hell does a mask curve" he thought Maka stepped forward and said "Um lord Death I sensed a demon shouldn't you have collected their soul?" "I did it is right here" Kidd said holding out his hand causing a red Kishin-like soul to appear. The Inu-tashi leapt back in shock. Kidd gave a laugh and said "Do you not know about souls?"


	3. Chapter 3

"So ya saying every single person's got a soul and if a human eats a 'good' soul they turn into a Kishin?" Inuyasha repeated, Kidd nodded. "You gotta be kidding me so when demons are dead Kishins come into the picture," Inuyasha laughed "you humans are so dead" Kidd's eye twitched. "Kidd what about your brother he was a Kishin, but you're not a Kishin you're a Death God, but Asura's also the God of Madness and..."Kidd cut her ramblings by handing her paper and crayons which caused her to squeal and hugged them while running to show Liz. e turned to Inuyasha who asked, "She called you Kidd, but everyone else calls you Lord Death and what about your brother," Miroku chose this moment to enter and pat Kidd's shoulder, "You have quite the lovely girlfriends over there Lord aah Death" he grimaced when he said 'death'. He turned and asked "Do you happen to know of someone called Naraku?" Upon seeing the mask shake he decided to tell Kidd why Naraku was hated.

**With the Girls**

Kagome looked nervously at Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Maka, before gulping and saying, "I saw a nice hot springs a little ways over from her." Sango catching on said, "Yeah that sounds great what about you guys?" looking at the other girls who nodded. After setting in the spring Kagome asked "Do you guys happen to like anyone?", They blushed and nodded. "Who?" Sango asked Liz and Patty gulped before saying "Lord Death the Kidd" and looking at each other in confusion. Maka said "Soul" while Tsubaki said "Black Star". Patty grabbed Liz's hand and said "I bet Kidd likes us too let's see" and the girls heard Liz cry out "Patty, wait, we're still nude", "Oopsie Daisy" and then they saw Patty march them back to their drying clothes.

**Back with the others**

Kidd nodded as he processed what Miroku told him about Naraku. Miroku looked at him and asked "If you're a death god do you live forever?" Kidd laughed and shook his head no, "Does that mean Death Gods can have children?" "of course" "How is there more Death Gods around?" "No, we can have 1 parent or 2," Kidd said "for having 2 parents we reproduce like humans either fertilize eggs or in rare cases carry them, for 1 parent we split a part of our soul and it becomes a whole new being" he explained, Shippo looked confused "Eh Lord Death" he asked "yeah", "Can you take your mask off?" Kidd simply asked "Why" "I wanna know if you're human or demon or a Kishin" "I'm neither, I'm a death god" he replied as he pulled down the hood covering his hair and pulled the mask off, "Why is your hair different colours?" Shippo asked as he stared at the white part in his hair. "Cause he's old that's why" Inuyasha said. Kidd looked at him and grinned "I always wanted to try this...Reaper Chop" Kidd said as he slammed the side of his hand on Inuyasha's head causing Inuyasha to fall to the ground holding his head, "Ow Bastard What the hell was that for?" he barked "Number 1 the white part is called the lines of Sanzu they mark me as a grim reaper and do a lot more and 2 I am not old I am barely 100" Kidd replied Patty marched in dragging a blushing Liz with her and they grabbed Kidd and they both kissed him, Miroku grumbled "Lucky dog" while Inuyasha watched thinking about Kikyou and Kagome, They pulled back, "What was that for" Kidd asked tilting his head slightly in confusion. Liz punched his arm lightly and said "Cause we like you idiot" making Patty snicker. Soul said "So I'll call you Death the Pimp" with Black Star barking out laughter while pounding the ground in between chuckles. Kidd asked "That cat Kirara may I see her" Inuyasha called her over for him, and Kidd hesitantly petted her. By the time The others got back Kidd Liz and Patty had fallen asleep on her with Kirara nodding of as well. Tsubaki smiled wrapping a blanket around them and kissing their forehead in a motherly manner.


	4. Chapter 4

The newly formed group walked forward trying to find a place to camp for the night. Kid was once again dressed in his cloak and under that he wore both his tux and his Kimono to keep his baggage light. Inuyasha turned toward him and said, "Earlier you mentioned having a brother, what's he like not that I care of course" Sango giggled at his attempt to look macho as Kagome called it. Patty laughed and said, "Kid-kun's brother is mean he kills humans and eats their soul..." Miroku grimaced and said, "Why in seven hells would he do that?" Kid decided to butt into their conversation, "Asura suffers from a large amount of fear and despite the fact that we shouldn't eat them Souls give power to the people who ingest them and after consuming his weapon he gained the ability to consume souls both human and Kishin and now I suppose demons as well," Inuyasha said, "So eating a bunch of stuff gives them power?" upon seeing Kid's nod he said, "Well that's fucked up," Kagome yelled "SIT, Inuyasha there are children here" gesturing towards Shippo and the new tag-along group. Kidd stepped away from the gestured group and said, "I'm probably older than most people here except maybe Inuyasha..." His head snapped up narrowing in thought, Shippo said, "Nyaa what's wrong?" nudging the shinigami. "You are well aware of me being a Death God? Well as such I am able to sense Souls passing on, but just now it seemed like a soul...returned to its body" Kidd said, "Isn't that good Kid-kun?"Liz asked, upon seeing the others nods to her statement he glared, "Death is final a soul is not to be revived especially by a mortal," he said, Inuyasha having a good idea on the mortal who revived someone asked, "What will you due to them?" Kidd said, "Kill them and destroy whatever allowed them to revive souls as well as its creator," Kagome shook her hands wildly and said, "Nya Nya you can't kill Sesshomaru" Patty cackled and said, "Kidds gonna break that motherfucker's neck," Liz frowned and said, "We might not have to kill him" Kidd said, "If he is breaking the laws of death then the punishment is death only a death god has that power," Inuyasha smirks and said, "So ya gonna kill my brother?" Kidd replied instantly, "Yes" He turned to Liz and Patty, "I wish to use Soul as a test of sorts" he told them. Soul shouted, "Why do I have to help you so uncool," "You are a death scythe and unfortunately Liz and Patty are not yet; I also wish to try Genie Hunter to judge his soul," he said as he held his hand out and with a bright flash Soul was resting in the reaper's hand causing him to grimace at the asymmetry. "Maka can you locate this 'Sesshomaru'?" Kid asked, Maka nodded and said, "Yes Lord Death," and pointed in the direction he was located and said, "He's that way 20 km from here," Kidd shouldered Soul and said, "Liz Patty do you want to come?" Patty nodded and transformed, while Liz replied with a, "You get to kick a dog's ass an bring it's ego down to size...of course!" and transformed as well. Black Star frowned and said, "So you're gonna use all the weapons 'cept Tsubaki what she too good for you?" "No I need you guys to cover me," upon seeing their confused look he said, "Judging by your looks earlier this Sesshomaru is powerful so during the fight we will be releasing a lot of Soul energy and 'yoki' which will attract weaker enemies hoping to end our lives when we are weak I want you to keep them from interfering," Sango smiled at his knowledge and agreed which caused Miroku and Inuyasha to agree as well followed by Black Star and Maka as well as Kagome. Kirara nudged his hand and lick his nose when he bent down. "I think Kirara's worried about you," Sango supplied and giggled when she laid in the Death God's hair. Kid frowned and said, "Come on," "I have never seen him so pissed off," Kagome whispered to Sango, Maka heard and said, "He takes his job very seriously," Inuyasha mumbled "to seriously if ya ask me," Kid frowned and said, "If you are done talking behind my back I'm going to go on ahead you guys catch up, but stay hidden" As he summoned Beelzebub and jumped on readjusting his weapons. He used his own Soul perception and located Sesshomaru. He reabsorbed Beelzebub back into his hand, and used jets to stay balanced before releasing them and dropping near Sesshomaru's camp. "Are you alright?" he heard Soul ask through their link. "Yes" he replied "Ready" upon hearing is agreement he walked into the camp. "What are you doing here mortal?" A imp squawked near him. "Where is Sesshomaru?" he questioned, "It's lord Sesshomaru to you mortal," the imp corrected obnoxiously. "I can call beings of this world whatever I want _mortal_" Kid said losing his temper. A green whip appeared out of nowhere coming at the Lord of Death at lightning speed. Kid could tell from the crackle that it was poison so he decided against blocking with Soul and raised his cloak covered arm to block. He grunted at the pain as it stung his skin, he stilled his body to allow his body to attack the foreign toxin. As his body dispelled the toxin he contacted Soul through their link, "Are you ready from what I see he's powerful if Genie Hunter hurts him we will know he is evil and deserve death." Soul responded by saying, "I'm ready for a Soul Resonance when you are."

**Sesshomaru's POV**

My whip connected with his flesh yet did no damage? Who is this mortal? No...wait, I sniffed the air around him, he is no mortal he smells like death, not like the decaying flesh, but an otherworldly smell mixed with vanilla. I smirked, "To what do I owe the honor of a Death God's visit?" His eyes narrowed at me and I felt a shudder go down my spine, but of course my appearance never changed. There was something...terrifying...about Death's glare. "That sword..."he started, I frowned "Was he talking about Tenseiga or Tokijin? "You have been reviving souls that of which need to pass on like that toad and little girl," I narrowed my eyes as my hands glowed while I cracked my whip and it hit him dead in the shoulder. I pulled my whip back only to see his skin mending itself? Rin squeaked in terror, and Jaken gasped. "You are correct in your assumption I am in fact Lord Death, and as such my body is far more advanced than any species that walk upon my world," he said, "You are Lord of Death yet you come here to visit this Sesshomaru only to request the death of two of his servants."

_(Kid right now is the current reaper so he should have some memory of past reapers whether first hand or through texts or stories, so he is currently bluffing and/or using past reaper decisions and actions as reference)_

"Ah the 'royal we' I had forgotten how _annoying_ it was tell me whom do you represent" the reaper said, I frowned and said, "The west, know your place whelp," He chuckled and said, "The last lord who insulted me had his head removed and nailed to a plank, and the last one to threaten me had his skin removed and sealed within so know your place dog!" Rin squealed and hid behind Jaken utterly afraid of the spirit in front of me. I smelt the disgusting aroma of my half-breed brother and the slayer he is fond of. "My party is approaching so as Death I order you to stop reviving souls I am giving you a warning the next time I slice your other arm off, Liz Patty Soul transform back we are leaving." 3 bright flashes and 3 mortals stood in front of me one with red eyes and white hair the girls with blonde hair and blue eyes. The shorter girl pouted and said, "We didn't break his neck," I grimaced knowing they were talking about me, Death said, "He has more sense than to do the same mistake twice," he turned and his mask shifted to a angry face, causing a shiver, "Don't prove me wrong your soul is nowhere near pure, but it's not completely evil so your afterlife will be nowhere near happy so far," he said,

**Soul's POV**

I shuddered internally hearing him threaten the lord I knew he was bluffing the whole time, but we all were terrified, excluding Liz and Patty. "Was that necessary?" I asked Kid, "It was either that or death and I did not feel like slaying a child and a annoying, but weak imp," Liz and I smiled at his mercy.

**End POV**

The group of 4 flew back to camp. Kid yawned and said, "I'm going to go to bed," Kirara trailing obediently behind him. Patty grinned and followed pulling a tired Liz behind her and a large sleeping bag courtesy of Kagome. Liz opened the bag pulling Kid into the middle and snuggling into him followed by Patty with Kirara curling up on his stomach.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I found that Death God's scent and came upon a small camp. Lord Death as he called himself was wrapped in the embrace of those two women with the slayer's fire-cat on his stomach. I felt a tug on my Kimono sleeve, "Lord Sesshomaru why are we near that bad man he told us he wants our death," Rin said I felt a blade near my neck and a annoying half-breed said, "Death ain't the only ones who want you dead," The fox child poked his head up and said, "Do you think Lord Sesshomaru wants to accompany us so we can kill Naraku?" Rin nodded eagerly and said, "Right Lord Sesshomaru" and smiled wide wen she saw him nod. "Go to bed" Death's voice sounded through the air, the kids immediately ran and snuggled together for warmth. The blue-haired one said, "If your cold go snuggle up with Liz and Patty over there. and a long haired woman just nodded and curled with them as well. Sesshomaru sighed it will be a pain sleeping with all these new scents and sat down to keep watch.


	5. Chapter 5

The odd group steadily approached a village. Rin asked Kid, "What does your face look under that? aren't you burning in that cloak? that mask is weird it's scaring everyone can you take it off?" It became obvious to Kidd that Rin wanted to see his face and he was tempted to remove his mask to shut her up, but then he remembered all the times his father made excuses to keep his mask he remembered a frequent, 'sorry kiddo death is suppose to be vague, a mystery' he would run off just to wonder what it meant and to this day he was unsure of the answer his father wanted. he smiled, the mask moving to convey his facial expression, scaring nearly ever non-Shibusen student. Black*Star suddenly stopped, "We're being followed," Tsubaki replied for him. Kidd stopped as well, "Liz Patty, transform. Black*Star Maka go to a nearby village and keep the humans safe." he ordered Inu-Taisi Sesshomaru and his followers as well as the weapons asked where they wanted them. "Soul Tsubaki I need you to come with me. The rest of you follow Maka and Black*Star." He explained Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were angry, "What gives ya the right to order us around prick" Inuyasha barked Sesshomaru responded by saying, "I agree with the half-breed This Sesshomaru takes orders from no one!" Death's eye holes narrowed in anger. "Your companions, Lord Sesshomaru have violated the laws of Death I gave them **and you **mercy so unless you want to have a fate worse than death _this Death_ suggest you shut up and leave the royal we alone," Kid said in a angry voice. A scream pierced the air. Liz and Patty were placed in Kid's obi as was Tsubaki. "Soul transform" Kids voice was cold and gave everyone shivers. Maka asked, "Lord Death is that..." Kid interrupted, "Brother dearest decided it would be fun to follow us here." Everyone was now confused aside from the twin guns on Kid's brother. Soul transformed and landed in Kid's hand. Kid flinched at the asymmetry of the weapon, but nevertheless continued to hold him. A skin-scarf came at kid, but a swipe from Soul destroyed it easily. Asura popped out scarves and clothes hiding his bony frame. "What's wrong dear brother no warm hug and to believe I went through all this trouble," He taunted, Despite the joke Kid could sense the malice in his voice; the madness in his soul it urged his own madness to the surface, but Kid pushed him down. "You are no brother of mine, tell me Kishin why have you come," A scarf came in view holding two souls one a human, one a Kishin. He grabbed both in his hand and ate them. Kid's anger skyrocketed, "Soul I need you to use the black blood." he said Soul gaped at him, "but the madness it will affect both of us," he pleaded Liz and Patty transformed to their human form. "Liz Patty If I get out of control stop me immediately," he said. Soul sighed and did as asked. The Inu-tashi gaped at seeing 5 vertical stitches appearing with a wicked grin full of blood-lust enough to compete with the Kishin before them. He swung Soul upon the Kishin's body nearly slicing him in two. The mark healed with the Black blood within him. Asura smirked, "We share the same blood once again, Tell me Death the Kid how does it feel to have all of your fears being dissolved refreshing isn't it?" A cackle was his reply. As the reaper slammed the blade into the Kishin's stomach and violently yanked it out momentarily stunning Asura. Kid laughed, "The world is so ugly isn't it all the imbalance, the asymmetry and you wish to bring MORE of it" he doubled over as if it was the funniest thing he ever heard allowing Asura to stab over 6 scarves into him. When he pulled out the wounds closed from a combination of reaper and Black blood nearly instantaneously. Asura frowned, "The black blood is aiding both of us now it's simply a test of will" he thought as both he and Kid traded blows both ripping and healing fast soon however there energy was fading and Kid's sanity returning. They both collapsed too tired to even heal the wound oozing black blood both slowly turning red. Kidd's friends watched each restaining the younger and/or reckless ones from interfering that they never saw their friends condition.

**I apologize sincerely for the long wait this story has no planned ending and not to be rude, but the lack of reviews are really depressing and aren't helping matters. I'll try to update at least 3 times every month maybe more. **


	6. Chapter 6

I have decided to remove the KagomexMiroku Black*StarxTsubaki and SoulxMaka instead I will have Tsubaki and Soul, but I'll leave Black*Star Maka Miroku and Kagome alone for now as I am not very comfortable enough with their personalities to convey it to this situation I am also adding Blair in and as you can see Asura will be good and join the group. I'm also considering to add BlairxAsura as a YouTube artist named Spooky Kat got me hooked on this pairing, you should check out the video it is called "Blair's crush {TMA}" the song is Crush by China Ann McClain from Ant farm.

Soul groggily forced himself up. "Damn it Kidd, I told you we couldn't control the Black Blood; You couldn't even control your own madness so we fell victim to a combination of both!" He scolded the unconscious bleeding reaper. He noticed both Kidd and Asura were bleeding badly, but the thing that really caught his attention was that the blood wasn't black no it was a crimson red like normal blood. He sighed relieved the black blood hadn't stayed in Kidd, but couldn't help wondering about Asura. "I mean he was revived with Black Blood so shouldn't his blood you know be black," he thought in confusion.

Asura's Pov

"where was I?" I can't remember the last thing I remember Vaijira and I had slain some witches causing trouble in the east. I saw a motionless boy that my soul felt a tug too,

(they were from the same fragment get your mind outta the gutter people no hentai no incest and unfortunately no Yaoi or Yuri)

He seemed so familiar and all of a sudden a wave of memories came crashing in. "So I have a younger brother, huh, but it seems he hates me," I thought I frowned and thought, "Well I'll just have to have to show him I've changed," I tried to stand, but a wave of dizziness had me out cold once again.

End Pov

"That Kishin...he looked at Kidd, frowned, then passed out...what's his problem so uncool" Soul thought. A moan snapped him out of his rambling. "Kidd are you okay?" Soul asked trying to mask his worry. "Technically he's my technician so I have an excuse to worry" he thought trying to justify his rush of different emotions. "I'm fine, I will heal in an hour or so," Kidd answered. "What do we do about him?" Soul inquired Kidd frowned and activated his soul perception. "Amazing," he whispered in shock and awe. Now Soul was curious. "It's uncool to keep secrets Death," He said, slouching over and frowning. Kidd rubbed his eyes and reactivated his soul perception to ensure what he is seeing is correct.

Death the Kidd's Pov

"Is this right, somehow it seems that Asura's soul was...purged of his madness not completely of course his soul resembles Soul Tsubaki and I's souls and by extension Black*Star Maka Liz and Patty now." I thought, "Perhaps the trip here removed the souls he had ingested so he was only be controlled by the black blood; it is possible when I had awoken it seemed we were bleeding quite severely most of the black blood was removed and that caused his body to produce our reaper blood further cleansing his soul of the madness, but if that was the case he is good then? no not necessarily good, he was as humans are fond of saying reborn," Soul's hand was about an inch from my face. I recoiled in shock and pinned him down, shocking both him and myself. "geez Death I get worried and get pinned for it how uncool," Soul said in a irritated voice. Kidd winced and apologized helping the scythe to his feet.

End Pov

Once the reaper and his scythe were back to their feet. Kid examined his body for wounds and then check Asura's. Once he noticed the wounds on their body was healed, he knelt down and picked up the Kishin-reaper. Soul blinked in surprise. "You never answered my question." Soul reminded him

Blair's Pov

My tail swished back in forth in irritation. "Where's Scythy boy, reaper boy, Hell I'd even settle for that cute Kishin!" I blushed, "Evil bad guy I have a crush on what's next Kid's gonna sparkle!" I laughed at that thought. I change to my human form scaring the villagers. "Demon Harlot!" They screamed, and started throwing rocks. I dodged all of them, and thought, "Demon harlot? that's a new one, I'm not even a demon, how rude" Blair thought sullenly. She decided to change back. A meow caught her attention. A two tailed cat was following a large group. "Scythy boy!" I exclaimed happily, "Hey even if I can't have that bastard Kishin Maka should at least get Soul, I just gotta make her jealous enough to confess, heh Blair's so smart nya" I thought squishing Soul against my chest. "Mmmmmaaaaakkkkaaaa Chop" Maka said slamming her book spine against the poor scythe's head. Two motionless bodies caught my attention. "Kidd-chan and Kishin-san" I exclaimed shocked at seeing the two tough boys looking so weak. "What happened?" I asked worried for both boys. "Asura came and he and Lord Death fought, calling on both their black blood and madness and the eventually passed out to exhausted to heal their wounds or so Soul claims, anyway Lord Death carried Asura and then passed out before we could ask what happened Soul said that he seemed shocked when he used Soul Perception on Asura's soul, but couldn't get any details from him, by the way Blair what are you doing here anyway?" I laughed and said, "Shini-kun asked Blair to come watch Reaper-chan so Blair used her magic to travel here with the help of Shini-kun," I grinned brightly seeing both Maka and their weird companions faces. The white haired guy with weird fur and armour asked, "Blair was it, why are you here anyway?" I laughed, but couldn't help thinking on why I came.

~flashback~

Lord Death sat at his table, he had called me in for lunch. "Blair your aware that I'm old right," he started in a tired voice. "Shini-kun may be old, but your still tough as nails," I said with a laugh, Hey don't look at me like that, a girl can't butter up to her superiors. The reaper threw his head back and laughed, "That I am, Blair-chan" he said, in a much chirpier voice. "Well I was monitoring Kid-kun's progress however something upsets me, Asura showed up, but his madness it seems to be receding, however the clowns Asura has, despite it receding they seem to be following new orders." Death said, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. I was confused although I was grateful for the knowledge, and secretly relieved Asura changed sides; I didn't understand why Shini-kun was trusting me with this knowledge so I decided to ask him straight out. He giggled seeing my confused expression, waving a finger and tsking softly, "Blair-chan I know of your feelings toward my eldest son, and so I'm asking you a favour." he said, I flinched, "If Asura is really returning to his former self then he needs a positive influence to support him, I know Kid will follow as well, as will Tsubaki however their doing it out of both duty and courtesy he needs someone whom has no reasons, but a pure determination and unfortunately I don't think Maka fits very well," he added the last part seeing me about to interject. I meowed softly and change forms, too hide my blush, but he didn't need to know that. Seeing his eyes twinkling with amusement. "So you want Blair to watch Asura to help him be good?" I asked, hopefully. Seeing him nod I mentally cheered, but on the outside I merely nodded, if this work Blair can be with Sura-kun!

~end flashback~

"Blair's here to help, Nya!" I exclaimed happily.

**Maka's Pov**

This can't be right out of everyone they sent _Blair _no offense to Blair, but she is a ditz and a seductress. I felt my hand itch to Maka-chop Soul, but

I held back Soul had done nothing wrong, yet. "That woman keeps throwing herself at Soul, and he just allows it," I thought annoyed. "Blair-san maybe you should let Soul-kun go he is turning blue," I heard Tsubaki say annoyed, "Wait Tsubaki can get _annoyed _and at Blair nonetheless does she...does she like Soul," I thought. I smiled, "No Tsubaki's much too good of a person to fall in love with Soul, _especially_ when she knows I like him.

**Death the Kidd's Pov**

My vision started returning, so I sat up quickly realizing I was laying on a futon and I remember collapsing on the dirt. I discreetly moved my arms Asura was nowhere close. "Where is he, Did I drop him when I carried him, Did his wounds heal?" I thought frantically. I spotted a flesh-scarf lying innocently on the ground and I sighed in relief, but I was curious as to why I was so worried about Asura I mean it's not like we are close he nearly killed-" Inuyasha interrupted my rambling by saying, "Just how many hedge hikers are we picking up anyway? I frowned, "Inuyasha while I was trying to return here, I had sensed a demonic soul, however when I turned all I saw was a strange looking bug?" Miroku grit his teeth, "Naraku" he said with absolute venom. Blair suddenly released Soul causing him to go backwards, and Tsubaki and Maka to smile. "Unfortunately, I don't think our problems will end with just Naraku," she turned to me and said, "Kid you and Asura need to visit Shinigami-sama he has reason to believe Medusa is targeting us and Asura, and Maka...Chrona is missing. He went missing after Spirit was wounded and Stein was hospitalized, all fingers point to Chrona,"


	7. Chapter 7

Death the Kid frowned and shook his brother awake, only to here said brother quietly murmur, "Go 'way I don't feel good leav' me 'lone brother" once Kidd got over the new title Asura gave, he processed the words, "Asura we need to leave Chichi-ue called us to come home to speak to us," he said only to once again here a slurred 'go away I feel sick'. Kidd frowned when he saw Asura sit up to start coughing. Blair ran over with the other dragging behind, Maka frowned, "What's with him," Kidd turned back to Asura to hide his scowl, Maka had been the only once to even suggest killing the former Kishin she claimed 'that it was that damned Kishin who did it and Chrona was framed'. Inuyasha and his group approached, "Why's everyone sitting on their asses?" Miroku frowned and said, "Um Lord Dea-Death shouldn't you and your group be leaving," Kidd sighed, Miroku still disliked him, "I suppose dedicating your life as a monk only to find the only god rules over death could be depressing," he thought. He mentally shook his head and said, "Chichi-ue had called me and explained that Spatoi is needed on the battlefield and that are mission is complete so we all will be leaving once Asura is well enough to travel." he deadpanned. "Liz Patty Maka Blair Soul Tsubaki Black*Star we need to find shelter so Asura can rest." he addressed his group. Inuyasha growled, "The hell you are! you interrupt our mission, but you ditch us when your missions done?! Shinigami are respected, but I see their nothing, but weak manipulative bastards!" Spatoi paled considerably. "What did you say," Kid's voice was icy, he was very angry, A blue aura surrounded him as 2 weird skulls popped out of his shoulders, his mask made Shinigami-sama's grim tales mask look like a fluffy kitty; the cloak grew it seemed like he was over 6 feet tall as the skulls pulled Inuyasha to the angry masked-Kidd. "Aw man he's gonna kill me," Inuyasha thought slightly scared and more than a little pissed off. "Kidd's soul is all over the place!" Maka thought in alarm. Patty giggled and said, "Kidd's gonna kill you, Kidd's gonna kill you, Kidd's gon-" Kagome screamed, "Inuyasha SIT" Surprisingly the beads simply released falling innocently to the ground. "Take-it-back-" Kid growled putting emphasis on each word. "You can insult me, but when you insult my family I get angry, now apologize and take-it-back before I reap your soul. Sesshomaru stared wide-eyed at the scene neither agreeing nor disagreeing with the punishment for his brother's foul mouth. "The idiot he insults not one, but a family of shinigami and expects to walk away unscathed pathetic fool," he thought. Blair was laying on Asura licking his nose, "Kid-kun he's waking up!" she exclaimed happily. Asura sat up looking at the skulls protruding out of his brother's body fearfully. "Mercy" Inuyasha said, anger dying fast. Kid's form shrunk back down and the grim skull turned back to normal. Maka frowned, "Shouldn't we leave soon, Lord Death?" she questioned, "Stand back," Death ordered as he walked into the forest to a nearby waterfall. Kid concentrated his power into the water allowing it to change to ice then Shinigami-sama's face appeared. "Yo Yo Yo, what's up," Shinigami-sama said, Blair grinned and said, "You were right Shini-kun without the madness he acts like the stories showed him in the Grim Tales ~nya~" Sesshomaru looked at the falls seeing the man said, "I can presume you are Lord Death's Father," Shinigami-sama laughed and said, "Yeah I can presume you're the dog general's son," Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "How?" Shinigami-sama replied by saying, "He and I were comrades during the Grim Tales," His mask went grim, "Kid I want you to be careful whoever sent Asura here knew of your departure, and he or she has Asura's madness; if you get close the madness will go to you or him once again," he said seriously. "Father didn't you ask us to come back?" Shinigami-sama's eyeholes widened, "Kidd I never gave such a order...," Everyone's eyes widened as the mirror/fall rippled and fell crashing with a loud splash leaving a flabbergasted Lord Death behind.

Shinigami-sama's Pov

I closed my eyes as I continued hoping to ease a massive migraine, "...but I have an idea as to who," my eyes snapped open hearing no reply only to be faced with my own reflection. "The connection...broke?" I quickly tried to scan Death City, but nothing happened someone was jamming my magic mirror technique I invented over a millennia ago, but who?


	8. Chapter 8: Soul Resonance fails?

**Soul Resonance fails?!**

Kid stared at the mirror. To him every second seemed like an hour. "That...That's never happened before," He said, in a whisper, but Inuyasha still heard him. "What the fuck is going on someone answer before I lob all your heads off," He bellowed angrily, Sesshomaru snapped out of his thoughts, "Inuyasha...be silent," he said, as he turned to Rin Jaken and AhUn, "We are leaving, their pathetic squabbles do not interest this Sesshomaru in the slightest," he continued, with his nose in the air. "Like a snob," Inuyasha and his group thought to themselves, suppressing a snicker. Kid stepped forward to try to persuade or possible threaten the Dog General's eldest son into staying. Inuyasha stopped him by saying, "Leaving with your tail between your legs, are you? You annoying little prick!" Unbeknownst to everyone except Asura once Rin and AhUn were safe (he couldn't care if Jaken lived or died he was replaceable in every sense of the word), he flexed his claws silently calling his poison into place. Once the poison headed his call, he released his whip to an unsuspecting Lord Death. Sesshomaru's eyebrows shot up as what appeared to be a scarf blocked his attack, that would have killed ,if not severely injure the technician.

**Asura's Pov**

"That bastard, how dare he attack my brother!" I thought, as thoughts of killing him sent thrills down my spine. I grinned, as my scarves pushed into the ground helping me rise. My weak body groaned in protest as I softly touched the ground, "Damn it, I forgot that my body is still weak from the transformation from Kishin to Reaper, or somewhere in between, ah hell focus," I scolded myself. I glared at the demon lord causing him to shiver slightly. My bangs parted revealing my third eye, which opened to reveal a red, madness filled orb. My grin turned sadist when my body suddenly started healing way faster. A subconscious part of me commanded my scarf to pull my brother to safety behind me.

**Death the Kid's Pov**

"Asura...his progress all wasted, the madness came back destroying what took 2 weeks of progress, in less than 2 seconds," I thought, in dismay, "I failed I'll have to kill Asura, Our hopes for Asura crushed, because of that ONE STUPID DOG; because of that stupid dog I failed father, Asura and myself, HE WILL PAY," I thought, my soul pulsing with each thought. "Liz, Patty, transform," I ordered, vaguely I heard the difference in my voice it sounded like Father's when he was against Asura. When they replied with a 'Got it, 'Awight' and disappeared in a pink light, appearing in my hands as two M9 pistols appeared in both my palms. I stepped from behind him, raising the weapons to a preoccupied Sesshomaru.

**Liz's Pov**

"Something's wrong, our souls...they aren't connecting; his soul, it's so big," I thought, After a mere 8 shots, Patty and I was winded, which was definitely not good as on an endurance test Kid found he could shoot 16 shots if we were both well rested and in good health. "Liz, Patty, can you handle a Soul Resonance?" Kid asked as the lord turned to attack him. Patty grinned and replied with a "yep" popping the 'p'. I frowned, "Could I?" Seeing Patty's grin and Kid's eyes blazing with anger, I hesitantly nodded. "LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE" we yelled, as our Soul's exchanged power in milliseconds, I noticed Kid's soul was producing too much for us to handle, before I could tell him it was too late, the power backfire sending us flying.

_flashback 1 hour prior to Shibusen's arrival_

Sesshomaru sensed Naraku's presence. "Even Demon Lord's fear Death do they not?" Naraku said, Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles, "No" he said. Naraku waved his hand in a dismal gesture and said, "I am not talking about death, I am referring to Lord Death, bringer of death, slayer of sin, the very being whom guards this world," Seeing Sesshomaru's face, he chuckled and said, "If one heard a certain daiyokai slew Death your reputation would grow. Allowing a certain little girl to be safe from both humans and demons alike, would it not?" Naraku said, letting a dark chuckle out, knowing he had the lord wrapped around his finger. When he disappeared, Sesshomaru set up camp and debated mentally what he would do.

_End flashback_

Sesshomaru growled sending yet another whip cracking at Asura, whom merely jumped to avoid it, causing Sesshomaru to smirk as he raised Tokijin to strike. Sesshomaru noticed that Asura was distracted, sent a wave of acid toward Kid, however Asura blocked it by summoning his shield. While internally laughing due to the irony of protecting the very brother whom he used as bait to harm Shinigami, he released the shield and clasped his hands together, sending is compressed soul wavelength beams at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, due to shock, did not evade, but growled when the beam removed the rest of his left arm. His eyes flashed red, as he raised Tokijin to block Asura upcoming Drill Attack, and when he was close enough he put his remaining energy to slice the Kishin's left arm off, putting care to melt the torn limb, he leaned close and whispered, "That was payback,". Asura's eyes went wide with both fear and madness, before laughing and opening his mouth, exposing Vaijira to send a compress beam to distract the demon long enough for Asura's scarves to grab the unconscious bodies of Liz, Patty, and Kid. Asura flew quickly to safety, gesturing for the others to follow.

**Inuyasha's Pov**

"The guy who has been sick and ill for nearly 2 weeks pounded my brother into the dirt," I thought in awe. I shivered thinking about what he could have done in full health. Kagome approached to treat the unconscious trio. Asura's head snapped up, glaring at Kagome who backed away and hid behind me. Maka walked up preparing to Maka-chop him, but when the book went down, his scarf wrapped around the book and destroyed it, both angering and scaring her.

**End Pov**

Miroku whispered to Kagome, "Why are we tolerating these psychos?" She whispered, "I don't know I want them gone though," Inuyasha glanced at them and said, "Pull your own weight you get an opinion 'til then Shad Up," He glanced at Kid and Asura who along with Liz and Patty were curled up. Blair decided to sleep on Asura's chest in cat form of course and soon everyone was knocked out completely obvious to both the snake, spider and saimyosho who watched them intently.

**To whomever is confused at Asura's love for Kid, I read about an attachment patients of both hospital and mental institution so I figured Kid was helping his insanity. He also you can't tell, but Asura is using Kid as Shinigami-sama's replacement as the reaper neither is there nor would trust him if he was; Kid is protecting Asura to see if a Kishin can truly return to normal or see how far he can get. Shinigami-sama is just curious and slightly regretful I'll explain more later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Apparently a disclaimer is necessary so...I own nothing? Well R&R 'Kay.**

Inuyasha frowned, "Sango what the hell is with Kagome?" Sango placed her fist to her lips in thought and said, "Maybe, she is upset, because you put so much importance in the Jewel Shards, but since Lord Death and his group arrived you haven't complained once." Inuyasha's eye twitched, "That bipolar bitch! I try to be nice and she gets all bitchy when I actually listen to her," He stormed up to Kagome and shouted, "Wench, I got something to say!" Kagome narrowed her eyes and said, "SIT!". Inuyasha flinched, but did a little victory dance in his head when nothing happened. Her eyes widened, 'in fear?' He growled loudly, "Sit, what am I to you? I actually be nice to them and you get bitchy? I am mean, you be a bitch? Am I just a pet you whip around? Kikyou shows up I chase after her, It is wrong, but when that wolf shows up and starts to flirt it is alright, What the hell is wrong with you?" Kagome's eyes got misty, "Well, I'm sorry I love You, you stupid dog," Inuyasha's anger faded, "Kagome listen to me. You don't belong in this time. You, yourself told me to forget her, Well I can't date her reincarnation, nor can I forget her, and if you are even half as kind-hearted as everyone says you will forget this stupid crush, or at least stop getting me to forget mine!" he said, angrily. Asura said from the trees, "He's right, little girl," He cradled his cut shoulder tenderly, "Inuyasha, can you come with me," Inuyasha shrugged and followed him, leaving a fuming and heartbroken miko and a hidden taijiya in the clearing. "What's up, scarf-boy?" Inuyasha asked. Asura said, "Earlier today when Sesshomaru attacked us...My arm got cut off," Inuyasha laughed and said, "Yeah, you gonna be a bitch about it like Sesshomaru?" Asura looked down, "No, that's not it. When Sesshomaru attacked I used my madness on reflex and all the hard work Kid did was destroyed." Inuyasha laughed, "If that's true, then why are you feeling guilty? 'sides Your starting to smell like that brother of yours so it sounds more like your getting better control of it," Asura stopped, "I suppose you are correct, but if that's true then why did Kid look so upset? never mind we need to get food for everyone my arm won't regenerate on an empty stomach." Inuyasha said, "I smell a bear nearby and we can get fish." Asura's scarves rose and trapped a bear strangling it until it hung limp. Inuyasha stared holding 11 fish that suddenly felt very meager. Asura and Inuyasha walked back to camp. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is your brother is he not?" he asked. Inuyasha nodded and said, "Yeah, half-brother, why?" Asura grinned and said, "Cause I'm gonna kill him" Inuyasha shrugged, "Go ahead, I really don't care." Asura's scarves rose and Inuyasha flinched thinking he said the wrong thing, but they just pulled Kid, Liz, and Patty out of a tree making Inuyasha stare out of curiosity. "You really don't think I'll leave my brother alone, after Sesshomaru attacked him. "Wake up Kid," he said, Kid blinked the sleepiness away before standing and shaking Liz and Patty awake. Asura continued with Inuyasha to cook the food. Tsubaki looked up, "If you want Sango and I could cook that for you." Sango sighed and said, "Hand over the fish, Tsubaki can cook the bear," Patty and Liz came, "Why'd ya get so much food?" Patty asked. Liz explained, "Your friend, Kagome, ran to some kind of forest and said and I quote 'Inuyasha, you selfish jerk I hate you, I'm leaving he can find the jewel shards with his precious Kikyou' unquote so what 'cha do?" Tsubaki and Sango frowned, "You should bring Kagome back Inuyasha, we need her," Sango said. Liz laughed, "As if, that Bitch sounded pretty mad, Dog-Boy will just piss her off even more" Miroku said, "Inuyasha where is Lady Kagome?" Kid frowned, and said, "I apologize sincerely for the trouble our group has opposed on you." Patty laughed, slapping her hand against Kid's arm. "Kid-kun it's s'not your fault." she said, stopping her hitting to fall asleep on Kid's lap. "Liz are you tired? Patty's going to sleep so you can too, you know." he asked, hastily. Liz complied seeing as he was trying to prevent himself from having another OCD attack. Tsubaki smiled and said, "The bears done! what about the fish Sango-chan?" said slayer nodded and asked, "Hey Asura can you pass out the food?" Asura grabbed the plates and sticks passing them out with his scarves. Maka said, "Okay, I know everyone is tense so how about we play a game to help get everyone comfortable around each other?" Miroku frowned and said, "I have to go, I have an...exorcism to perform in town." Sango frowned, "I'll go with you Hoshi-sama," Patty sleepily muttered, "Whazat (A/N 'What is That' she is drowsy) about Kiddo-kun?" To that the shinigami shrugged before laying down with the pistols lying on his stomach. Asura felt a searing pain in his left arm, causing him to scream. Inuyasha was on his feat in an instant. Kid's eyes snapped opened. Sango recoiled back when his new arm sprang from his torn arm. "What the hell?" Inuyasha exclaimed, "What the fuck are you?" Asura flexed his new arm, not even flushed from neither the pain and the screaming. Kid simply replied, "So your arm grew back, much slower, might I add" Asura grinned, "Bet 'cha Lord of the Mutts wishes he had that power." Patty laughed giving Asura a high-five. "YOUR GOD IS AWAKE AND HE DEMANDS FOOD!" Black*Star shouted. Asura threw a stick holding the fish at him, which Black*Star caught sticking out his tongue at him.

**Miroku's POV**

This is not good, I finally get a woman to bear my children, but Sango comes along! Quick, start up a conversation you still have 'til sunset to arrive. Um, "Sango I do not like Death nor his companions," Stupid, that little subject is breaking our family apart. "When I was a little girl, I pictured Death like a demon cold, silent and cruel, and although he doesn't looks it, he actually is nice," Sango said, Miroku groaned internally, "Death and Inuyasha seem like pretty good friends...I don't like it," Sango gasped, hand clenching on Hirakotsu, "It's Lord Death and he has a much more respectable character than you will ever have!" She defended. Miroku countered by saying, "Is that why he took your kin's souls and forced them to abandon you, and yet allowed Kohaku to be revived to become a puppet," His eyes widened as did hers, he wished he could take those words back, but he knew he couldn't. A slap echoed through the woods sending Miroku into a tree. She glared at him, "Monk, don't you even dare bring my family into this! you disgusting perverted jerk, just go away and don't ever come back!" She bit out, beyond furious.

**End Pov**

Sango stormed away leaving a heartbroken and guilty monk laying on the dirt. "How dare he say those awful things, what does he know anyway," She saw Inuyasha walking to the bone-eaters well, "Hey Inuyasha! what are you doing?" She questioned. "Getting Kagome back," he replied "Can I come?" she questioned, Seeing Inuyasha nod, she hopped on his back. Inuyasha jumped and a flash later they were 500 years in the future.

**Kid's POV**

I was searching through my bag, Chichi-ue gave me few magic items to aid me like Income and Brew as well as the book of Eibon. Shippo reached and grabbed Income, but I quickly swiped it back, leaving him confused. Income buzzed causing me to quickly stick it in my ear. "-you hear me?-Listen to me, someone is blocking my mirror, I can only communicate through Income," I felt panic I didn't know was there disappear. "Father who do you think did it?" I questioned.

**Maka's Pov**

"Black*Star, come with me," I said, seriously. Black*Star frowned, but followed. "Don't you think Lord Dea-" I said, but Black*Star interrupted, "Maka, we don't need to call Kid that," I bit my lip, "I know it's just calling him that reminds me that he is Lord of Death or at least he will be...When we die, Kid's gonna be there he is going to escort us to the afterlife, and I know Kid is sweet and all, but things he will do or hell does! humans can't comprehend. I also think he is keeping things from us did you see Income in his ear, Lord Death told us never to touch the magic items, but it seems Kid is except from the rules...once again," I sighed waiting for Black*Star to yell. When I looked up I was shocked, he didn't yell or even twitch from endless bunches of energy like usual, instead he looked serious. "Maka you said it yourself things he does humans **can't **understand, Shinigami-sama trust Kid, he knows what he is doing, if anything goes wrong we abort the mission." I was shocked, but I remembered something since the rescue mission to infiltrate and retrieve Kid, he decided to take his assassination missions seriously and information gathering is as big a deal as the actual assassinations," I smiled, this test was for Black*Star as well, not formally of course, but to Black*Star, he was a big part too.


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing so *waves* read please.

To a certain guest what exactly do you hate about my story? Is it grammar, spelling, or is it simply plot. When you are criticizing a story please clearly why my story 'sucks' if it is plot wise I ask that you merely click the back arrow. I am sorry for the inconvenience to readers as I had no other way to contact a anonymous reader.

**Chapter 10: Eibon's visit**

Kid held the book of Eibon tightly, "How do you think they did it Father?" His response was a hum before Shinigami said, "We might not be fighting just one enemy, this Sesshomaru, he attacked you, correct?" Kid nodded, "Yes, but Father, I saw he had multiple chances to kill me had that been his objective, so someone here might be a possible enemy other than him," Kid reported, "Hm, Kid I think I might ask my friend, Eibon for a favour, bye-bye" Although Kid could not see it, he knew his dad was grinning and waving like a lunatic.

**Shinigami's Pov**

I frowned in annoyance, the little rat or should I say rats whom interfered with my mirror's spell had not been caught and Income barely has enough power to relay short messages through time, forget messages with my spell like this I can't bring Kid home, nor talk Eibon into aiding Kid in Sengoku. A cough interrupted my thoughts causing me to turn seeing Franken Stein no not the scientist, but DWMA's very own lunatic doctor. "Sir, you seem...distressed, is it Kid?" I blinked in surprise at Stein's perception, "For a doctor who claims to be unfeeling he sure is intuitive with quite a few emotion," I mused. Then I remembered his question, "Nah, Kid's a good, well kid, and he has Maka and Black*Star over there so he will be fine," I said cheerfully. Stein narrowed his eyes, "Are you perhaps worried about the Mizune Clan's interference in your mirror's activities?" He pried. I sighed internally, and said, "Nya Nya Stein-kun is so smart," Spirit walked in hearing my last statement, laughing while saying, "Shinigami-sama you have hung out with Blair way too much," I pouted behind my mask. "Spirit-kkkkuuuuunnn" I drawled out before giving him a 'shinigami-chop' and continued saying, "If you keep being rude I'll just have to chop you again" He had tears in his eyes, but I knew he was being melodramatic as I put enough force to match a newborn's punch. "You can warn a guy before you chop me, 'sides whad I do" He said, eyeing me suspiciously. "Oh Spirit-kun how are your wounds," I said, finally realizing why that chop probably hurt way worse than I meant it to. He laughed scratching at his neck bashfully, "They're healing pretty fast," He chuckled. My eyes widened and I grit my teeth in irritation. "Witches blocked my mirror, enemies in the past attacking kid's group, and now somehow Spirit's wounds healed in 3 days when they shouldn't have even scabbed over 'til almost twice that amount let alone fully close, just what is going on," I thought.

**Arachne's Pov**

This is marvelous with most of Spatoi trapped in Sengoku I can directly attack in Death City twice as fast. "Arachne, dear sister are you aware the Kishin is there as well?" Medusa asked, her current child-like body making her even more sinister. "I am well aware, little sister," I bit out, the bite of her betrayal still stung even 800 years later. Her smile falling for a moment, "Oh, and silly old me I had assumed you harbored feelings for the Kishin as you accused me of harboring for Stein," Now it was my turn to grin. "His madness being sealed was my doing, yes, however the Kishin is not Lord Death's only child anymore. If I can play my cards right I can hurt Lord Death twice as hard, and weaken Spatoi in the process" Medusa said, "You are well aware that I now know your plan, and can easily tell Shibusen your plan?" The threat easily destroyed any pleasant feelings in the air. "Ah yes I am aware, but dear sister I hope you realize that you won't be able to aid the DWMA in any way as you will be 6 feet under by then," Her eyes widened, but it was too late. The trap the other witches had set was complete. the web shot out from the corners of the room wrapping around her wrist, ankles, and neck. She had attempted to use her vector arrows to free herself to no avail. "You realize now these webs are not like any I had spun before, due to research a special pharaoh known as the 'wrath of the pharaoh' and his power absorbing bandages I had tweaked my webs to absorb magic in a similar fashion, so Medusa in a span of 1 hour you will have as much magic as an ordinary human and in 1 days time you will be dead," I spoke enjoying the horror in her eyes as her struggles increased. My chuckles filled the air, hearing her cries of pain. "Medusa where is Chrona?" I asked. Medusa glared, "Why would I care about that disgusting creature's location?" I tightened the web causing her great pain. "You know you only have an hour left. Medusa's eyes widened, "You said a day" she hissed. I smirked, "Your magic is the only thing keeping you alive and in that body with little to no magic you'll die," Needless to say an hour later her death was inevitable. "Dear sister do not forget Chrona as he (he in human sense not in male tense) will slay you, so I hope you're ready for an eternity of punishment dear sister," Her body convulsed as Medusa's soul appeared in front of me. 'Whe...Where am I? I wanna go home." The owner of Medusa's last body asked while of all things crying snot mixed with tears. I tightened the web on her neck effectually choking and killing her. "Oh Mosquito will you please get rid of this corpse?" I asked sweetly. Mosquito bowed, summoning guard to dispose of the body. I held my little sister's soul in my hand. "You always were such a vile child, why did you betray me? You wouldn't have died in such a pathetic way," I thought. A moment later I thought, "Now that Medusa is gone it is now Shaula's time to die as well," I laughed lightly fanning myself. "Phase one complete, Soon Maaba, Lord Death all of you will pay for slandering my name, but don't worry I won't slay you," I left to attend dinner.


End file.
